Missing
by lunaluv22
Summary: This is my last songfic for awile. It uses the son missing by evancese and it's a pretty sad story. 1/2 slash don't like; don't read.


Missing

This is gonna be my last songfic for awhile. The songs missing by evanesce; and it's pretty sad. 1/2 slash don't like, don't read. Disclaimer I don't own knd or the song.

Please, please

Forgive me

Nigel sat alone in his room crying on his bed. *sniff* guys *sniff* please, please *sniff* forgive me *sniff* for *sniff* what *sniff* have *sniff* to *sniff do he sobbed.

but i won't be

home again

Nigel heard a knock at his door. Come in he called whipping away his tears. Hey boss hoagie said coming in. Hey he said; are you ok, numbuh one? Oh ya Nigel said giving him a fake smile.

Hoagie didn't buy it. What's wrong? Nigel shied nothing you can help with. You don't know that said hoagie.

Yes I do Nigel said; I don't understand hoagie told him. I'm sorry, hoagie; but I won't be home again he said sadly.

Maybe

Someday

You'll look up

N-Nigel I don't understand. I know hoagie; maybe someday you'll up. And understand Nigel told him.

and barely

conscious you'll

say to no-one

No Nigel I won't, I won't ever understand. Nigel smiled and hugged him; you will he whispered. One day you'll realize it; and barely conscious you'll say to no-one I understand he whispered.

Isn't

Something

Missing?

No I won't I'll miss you too much hoagie told him. No hoagie you won't. What? Hoagie when you were wrongly decommissioned. You thought I was an escaped mental peasant.

No! That was just cuz I didn't recognize you without your hair. And when you get decommissioned again! Nigel cried; hoagie looked down ashamed. Look hoagie maybe someday you'll ask. Isn't something missing? But you won't know what Nigel told him.

You won't cry

For my

Absence i

Know

Nigel once I remember what happened to you. You'll do nothing Nigel intruded. I already know you won't cry for m absence he said holding back tears.

You forgot me

Long ago

Yes I will, Nigel! I promise I love you to much! Hoagie was screaming now. Nigel looked up sadly and kissed him. No hoagie I know by the time you realize it. You'll have forgotten me long ago Nigel whispered.

Am I that

Unimportant?

No Nigel I won't! I promise I won't forget you! I swear! Nigel let tears roll down his face. Please hoagie stop lying; I'm not lying! Hoagie cried; Nigel stood up so quickly hoagie flinched.

Stop it! Stop it! Just stop it! Nigel was screaming himself now. Am I that unimportant? Am I really that unimportant? He screamed.

Am I so

Insignificant?

Hoagie stared in disbelief; but Nigel wasn't finished. Am I so insignificant? That you have to lie to me! I didn't lie! Hoagie cried; yes you did! When we were little; you said my eyes were unforgettable. But when you got decommissioned you looked me strait in the eye; and didn't' recognize me!

Isn't

Something

Missing

Nigel I- he was cut off by Nigel. Do you even really love me? Of course I do! How could you ask that? Well if you love me so much; then why do you flirt with every cute girl you see? Why'd you let me date Lizzie; even though you love me? Nigel screamed; wasn't something missing? When you got decommissioned; wasn't something missing? Nigel screamed crying so hard he was shaking.

Isn't someone

Missing me?

Yes, Nigel something was missing! Hoagie cried; ya you missed the knd. But what about me? Wasn't someone missing me? Nigel screamed at the top of his lungs.

Even though i

Must sacrifice

Nigel calm down! Hoagie cried grabbing his shoulders. I've never seen him like this; what do I do? Thought hoagie; why should I? Why should when I've sacrifice? Nigel screamed.

You won't try

For me not now

Nigel what are you talking about? Please tell me; I'll help you no matter what hoagie promised. Nigel pulled away stop it he whispered turning away. What; enough you won't try for me not now; so just stop it Nigel said crying. That's not true Nigel please let me help you.

Though I'd die

To know you

Love me

Doesn't matter Nigel whispered. Doesn't matter anymore Nigel whispered crying. Yes it does! Hoagie cried hugging him from behind. I can't even enjoy this; even I'd die to know you really love me Nigel whispered quietly.

I'm alone

Please Nigel don't talk like this. I love you too much to see you like this; so please stop sobbed hoagie. So what I'm all alone Nigel said; staring at his bedside table.

Isn't someone

Missing me?

Please stop hoagie said crying. Then just tell me; wasn't someone missing me? When you were decommissioned Nigel said in a hallow voice. Yes, yes I was hoagie sobbed. Did you honestly miss me? Nigel asked in the same hallow voice. Yes, yes I swear on my life! He cried.

Please, please

Forgive me

Nigel kept his eyes on the table. Hoagie yes; please, please forgive me he whispered crying.

But I won't be

Home again

For what? Hoagie asked crying; for what I'm doing to you he said in that hallow voice. Just stay with me forever; and everything will be fine. He said turning Nigel so he was facing him. I'm sorry, hoagie; but I won't be home again he whispered in that hallow voice.

I know what

You do to

Yourself

Then I'll come with you hoagie said taking Nigel's hands. I'll come with you and we'll be happy. Everything will be fine, Nigel I promise he said caressing Nigel's face. I'm sorry it's my fault Nigel whispered. What? I know what you do to yourself. And it's my fault Nigel thought.

I breathe deep

And cry out

Hoagie pulled Nigel close. It's ok I'm here I'll protect you. Just let it out hoagie told him. Nigel breathed deep and cried out.

Isn't

Something

Missing?

Hoagie rubbed Nigel's back as he sobbed. H-hoagie yes? Won't something be missing when I'm gone? Of course why would you ask? Hoagie said comforting him.

Isn't someone

Missing me?

Won't someone be missing me? Yes, yes they'll miss you, what about you? I'm running away with you; so I won't have to miss you he said hugging Nigel closer.

Even though i

Must sacrifice

Nigel cried and hugged hoagie. Why do you care? Because you're peruse to me he told him. Even though I've sacrifice everything? I'll make it where you don't have to ever again hoagie promised.

You won't try

For me not now

No, you won't try for me not now Nigel whispered in that hallow voice. That's not true; I'll help you I swear hoagie said hugging Nigel tighter.

Though I'd die

To know you

Love me

Nigel pulled away I can't ask you for this. Though I'd die to know you love me for he whispered crying.

I'm all alone

I'm always all alone Nigel whispered crying. That's not true hoagie said crying. Hoagie it's to late he said still in that hallow voice. No! Nigel I love you! And everything will be ok as long as we're together he said crying.

Isn't someone

Missing me?

Isn't someone missing me? Nigel whispered; please Nigel don't talk like that. Everything will be fine just stay with me hoagie pleaded.

And if I bleed

Nigel shook his head. You say that now; but when you're decommissioned you won't care. And if I bleed you won't lift a finger to help me Nigel said.

I'll bleed

That's not true I love you, I love you with all my heart he said. Kissing Nigel's neck stop hoagie I'll bleed Nigel gasped.

Knowing you

Don't care

I'm sorry, Nigel I'll be careful I swear. But I haft to have you hoagie said licking Nigel' neck. Why am I letting him do this? Knowing he doesn't care if he hurt's me thought Nigel.

And if I sleep

Nigel pushed hoagie away. He shook as he cried; oh god I'm so sorry Nigel I'll control myself. Just don't leave me hoagie begged. I can't sleep Nigel whispered; yes you can I won't do it again. I swear! Hoagie cried no hoagie if I sleep my dreams become nightmares.

Just to dream

Of you

I'll make the nightmares go away hoagie said. I'll keep you safe just come here he said opening his arms; no I can't just to dream of you when I sleep.

I'll wake

Without you

There

Because I'll just wake without you there Nigel said crying. No you won't I'll never leave you again hoagie promised.

Isn'

Something

Missing?

Isn't something missing? Nigel asked in that hallow voice. I'll take of you that; I'll get what ever you need just tell me what you need hoagie said. Nigel sniffed and looked away as he cried.

Isn't

Something…?...

No, I can't ask you for this Nigel whispered. Yes you can just say it hoagie said. No I can't Nigel whispered.

Even though i

Must sacrifice

Nigel turned away he pulled a note from his pocket. He placed it on the bedside table. Even though I must sacrifice you Nigel whispered.

You won't try for

Me not now

What? Hoagie said Nigel shied. You won't try for me not now Nigel said opening a draw.

Though I'd die

To know you

Love me

Nigel pulled something out of the draw. What's that? Hoagie asked as Nigel shut the draw. Nothing; but, hoagie just tell me. What you said about loving me did you mean it? Yes, I love you with all my heart. Good Nigel said; so you finally believe me? I always did I just needed to make sure before I die Nigel said.

I'm all alone

What? Hoagie screamed he ran up and grabbed Nigel. But it was too late Nigel had slit his through. Nigel no! He screamed he lay Nigel on the bed and tried to stop the bleeding. Don't I'm all alone Nigel choked out; before he closed his eyes for good.

Isn't

Something

Missing?

Hoagie sobbed as Nigel lay there dead. Nigel, Nigel I'm sorry I should have been there for you. Something is missing and it's you he sobbed.

Isn't

Someone

Missing?...

Nigel I'm missing you. But we won't be apart for long he whispered, picking up the knife. Numbuh one, numbuh two your parent's are getting worried! Abby cried pounding on Nigel's door.

No reply she fumed and kicked open the door. She covered her mouth to keep from screaming. As she saw Nigel and hoagie lying on the bed covered in blood. She saw two notes on the table. She grabbed them and ran; once she was far enough away she read the notes. Nigel's letter read

I am tired of feeling so alone. And I can no longer bare this pain. So I'm leaving; because I know no one will miss me when I'm gone. But I must tell you guys some things. Abby look after everyone; please make sure everyone dose there chores; and is ok on missions. Wally don't let your tuff guy attitude interfere with your love life. If you love someone tell them. Kuki please don't let my death affect your attitude I always loved your hyper go lucky attitude. And finally hoagie I love you and I know you love me too. But please don't be upset; you're hot, smart, funny, and the best friend anyone could have. So don't give up you'll find someone else; someone better than me – Nigel

Abby held back tears as she unfolded hoagie's note. Hoagie's note read

If you're reading this then you've found me and Nigel. I tried to talk to him; to stop him. But I couldn't stop him; he's gone, gone forever. And I can't bring him back; and I love him to much to live with out him. So I'm going to join him – hoagie

Abby let a sob escape her throat. You idiots! She cried how could you? How could you go and leave us here? Do you expect us to get over this? Well how are we supposed to get over this? When the two most important people are missing forever she sobbed.


End file.
